sasusaku light on
by narutarded-08
Summary: T.T so so so so so so sad : i do not own the song or lyrics!


"SASUKE!!!" Sakura cried out.

Sasuke-kun dropped to his knee as blood was dripping from the kunia he pulled out of chest.

Sakura was able to catch him before he fell to the ground.

The two were sent on a c-rank mission to the border of sand and leaf to find a sand jonin.

They had been ataked by the sand's guards.

"State your buisness"

The younger jonin of the bunch asked

"We have a message from lady--"

"ATTACK!!!!"

They tryed to talk to them but they had no choice but to fight.

These jonin were trained to take out any possible threat to the village,they were no joke

Sasuke and Sakura were able to fight most of them off but they just kept coming

Sakura's leg got a big gash from a shuriken like thing that she had never seen before.

It stuck in her leg and caught and it was beeing pulled by a thread.

"SASKUE HELP!!"

Sasuke droped what he thought was 3 dead bodies to aid Sakura.

He bit the string to cut it off her leg.

He then killed the finale jonin that had attacked Sakura.

He then returned to Sakura and wrapped her wounded leg.

He stood her up and kissed her forhead gently.

"Let's go rest for a little"

Sakura suggested

"That sounds good..ha"

Sasuke then moved his lips from her forhead to her lips.

They then kissed Sasuke began to wrap his arm around her and then her just stopped everything.

"Sasuke whats a matt-- ....S-sas--sasuke?!"

Sasuke looked down only to find a kunia jabbed in his heart.

The jonin that stabed him used all his streangth left (caused by him bleeding to death) just to stand up.

The jonin dropped dead.

Sasuke dropped right after him....

Sakura new she couldn't heal him with what little medicine and chakra she had left so she picked him up and ran him to the nearst hospital.

_**LATER IN THE HOSPITAL**_

"Sakura...............he's not going to make it"

The nurse said in a sympthetic voice

"I give him about a few hours......you can stay with him all you like"

She finished.

Sakura broke down in the waiting room.

After calming down she decided to see her true love.

She sat by his death bed and held his hand tight.

"I know that i never realy said too much"

Sasuke said in a serious voice.

Sakura raised her head off his chest

"I was afraid it wouldn't be enough"

Sakura started crying

Sasuke wipped away her tears

"just try to keep my spirt up....theres no piont in greaving"

"Sasuke dont go I love you so much you can't leave me!!!"

sakura shouted at him.

"words can never make me stay!!"

sasuke,now crying,shouted back

"i would rather it be me rather than you.........sasuke"

"words will never take my place when you know im leaving"

"SASUKE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!"

"Try to leave light when im gone,something i can relay on to get home"

Sakura broke down and fell into his chest gripping his shirt

"one i can feel at night...........a fire to keep me warm"

"sasuk---"

"EVEN IN THE DAY LET IT SHINE ON!!"

Sasuke yelled trying not to cry

"and when its late at night you can look inside a never feel alone"

"you know we've been down that road,what seems like a thousand times,my back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons"

sakura replied in a quiet voice

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD IT FEELS!!!...............to leave the only one i believed in"

Sasuke's pulse rate started to drop and nurses ran in to help him

as the nurses pumped in more medicines sasuke started again

"sometimes it will feel like we've run out of hope*cough**cough*an the *cough*signals---*cough*cough* breaking...........up..........."

sasuke ran out of his last breath.....

"NO!!!SASUKE!!"

Sakura sreamed as the nurses did cpr

" *cough*chough**deep breath* when the wires cross in my brain youll start my heart again"

sasuke finished with his last breath

his pulse went to 0 and doctor called t.o.d

"Sakura im so srry we'll eskort you to oyur home town and deliver the news"

Sakura stared up into the sky as she walked home and whispered---

"ill try to leave a light on when your gone

even in the day light it will shine on

and when its light i will look inside and not feel so alone...........................

a light to guide you home

one you can feel at night

a fire to keep you warm....................................................................."


End file.
